


Doesn't Matter Why

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alienage Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anonymous comfort, Glory Hole, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>At sixteen, Darrian Tabris spends all his free time at a glory hole in the far back wall of the Alienage.  Why he did it shouldn't matter.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was supposed to be fun PWP, but ended up angsty.  Oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Matter Why

Darrian, at sixteen, couldn’t give a shit about the Alienage. It stunk, it flooded and never dried up, the people were dead in the eyes. Everyone outside the gate treated it like the cesspool it was, only occasionally fishing someone out to clean up and use for their convenience, or their pleasure.

There was nothing Darrian could do to make it better, and nothing he could do to escape it. And he didn’t care what hellhole he lived in, because every moment he wasn’t up here at the back wall, every second he wasn’t waiting here in this particular spot, he was thinking about it.

At least he wasn’t thinking about Soris anymore. That was what Darrian used to obsess about, for years. His best friend, their wrestling matches that changed from playing like puppies to him wanting Soris’ body under his. Until Soris outgrew it, spent his time running errands for a copper, and talked about girls all the time. Until Soris saw the look in Darrian’s eyes, maybe, and _then_ outgrew it. 

It was the middle of the night, the darkest hour. Darrian glanced over again from where he crouched in the corner as he waited, checking to see if there was anyone on the other side yet. He’d slid the tiny panel aside a few minutes ago. Sometimes it took a while. 

He liked the mornings, when guy on the other side of the wall was probably on his way to work, had some energy, poked a nice stiff one through. He liked the late afternoons, when it was all about getting a quick one off before getting home to wife and kids. But at night, that’s when his mouth was most appreciated. By city guards making a detour while doing their boring rounds, or the horny middle-class bastards who’d been teased all evening by the chaste ladies they'd promised to marry someday soon,… Or just the ones who came latest at night, who swore to themselves that they didn’t need anyone and were ok sharing lodgings with a dozen other guys because what would they do with privacy anyway. The ones who’d lay under their blankets unable to sleep, who’d put it off and put it off until they couldn’t stand it any longer, then they’d slink through the streets to this spot at the wall, hiding in the shadows if they had to wait for someone else to finish. The ones whose hands trembled as they pulled out their semi-hards and hesitating before lining it up, sometimes taking a couple of tries to slide it through… He liked them most, but not really because they always gave him some coin after (Darrian was sure as fuck not doing this for the money). No, he liked sucking them best because… 

No, it was the coin, had to be. He didn’t give a shit about being needed, or making someone’s day-to-day a little less miserable, or helping someone forget how meaningless everything else was, and that the only person in Denerim who gave a shit about them, who they could get to give them any time at all, was the owner of that sweet elven mouth on the other side of the wall.

Darrian knew what he meant to them. But he didn’t do it for them, he reminded himself again as he heard light, stuttering footfalls in the gravel on the human side of the wall. He wasn’t doing this for the softly whispered thank-you’s or the tentative will-you-be-back-tomorrow night?’s. That’s not why he came back, night after night.

Nah, it was for the coin, and just cuz he liked to suck cock.


End file.
